


Sigyn

by DarkeShayde



Series: I am ... [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Headcanon, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkeShayde/pseuds/DarkeShayde
Summary: Where was Sigyn during all that was going on? My head cannon.





	Sigyn

From a distance, I was forced to watch him fall. It was practically inevitable. First, left to die by those of his own blood, he was then taken in by strangers. He was raised as a prince but for the kingdom’s benefit and not his own. Years later he was betrayed by those he called his friends and belittled by the brother he loved and admired. I saw it all coming a long way off but could do absolutely nothing to stop it from happening.

Quite often, I despise being right. I do not understand why no one else can see things the way I do. It seems so plain to my eyes. I foresaw a king causing the downfall and ultimate destruction of his queen and then his kingdom. I saw two brothers that once loved each other become enemies. I saw a wayward firstborn try to take the throne by force. For seeing all this, I was sent away. “No one can speak to the king that way!” was what I was told. Ha! Was he so very mighty that he did not see that he was not infallible? Selfishness caused this whole mess, and it wasn’t just the king’s selfishness. His heir apparent’s self-serving mindset helped to cause his own brother’s fall.

That brother and the man I love, was forcibly remade into a monster. I could do nothing to help or to comfort, trapped as I was. When he needed someone to be there, I was nowhere to be found, though not of my own choosing. I had been cast out. Wiped from the memories of an entire world. Banished to live amongst strangers that look startlingly similar to my own people, but act nothing alike. That is where I am now. I am totally cut off from all I hold dear. Biding my time, until I am able to show myself again. I watched in tears as he sank lower.

Only wishing to be equal to his brother, the younger tried to destroy his very roots. He was thwarted and so sought to end it all, but he would be forced to return with an other-worldly mission. He slaughtered in the name of a brutally controlling evil. Then, taken captive by his own family, he was left to forever rot in a cell. Much like I had been. I saw, through means of my own, the two brothers join forces to save their world, only to have one of them fall … or so I thought. My cunning trickster had an ace up his sleeve as per usual. With the way seemingly clear, he was finally set to rule, but fate is a cruel mistress. She dealt another blow to my love. He could not rule as himself but had to hide behind a figurehead. His brother could not know he was the one pulling the strings of this puppet show. However, it was all in vain. The long lost firstborn returned to lay claim to the throne. In an effort to stop this overthrowing, the brothers’ world had to be sacrificed. Now, they come to where I am waiting.

Finally. So close now. Soon, I will be able to show myself, to come into the light once more. I only pray that their memories are able to come back on their own as I have not the skill to restore them myself and the one who removed them in the first place is no longer with us. I long to be reunited with the one I pledged to love and support for all time. I have missed him so very much during these long, long years. My husband, my love, my Loki.

I am Sigyn of Asgard, and I will not be burdened for much longer.


End file.
